cawfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:CJDaUser
Welcome Hi, welcome to CAW Wrestling Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Blazer.jpg page. Rules # Do not copy/paste real life wrestlers from Wikipedia on this site. It is fine to have articles as long as it is centered on their CAW experience # Do not spam articles or insert vandalizing remarks to less talented leagues. That can should be left in forums and talk pages. # Keep articles PG-15, It is alright to use slurs only if the character is named as such. # Offline CAW Leagues are unwelcome here sorry. If it is a Text based league it belongs in E-Wrestling Wikia # Please do not claim you have won WWE Championships, they do not count and further do not help your article in any way. Any such content must be instantly removed. Evasion of Rules Three Strikes You're Out *On the First strike you will simply receive a warning on your talk page. *On the Second strike you will be banned for one week *On the Final Strike you will be banned Indefinitely If you have any feedback or have trouble editing pages, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Xtremetony (Talk) 07:52, 2011 October 15 Re:Failure I wouldn't really know, although im a major contributer, the admins are possably the best people to ask. i have to remove the topic from my page because it adds the topic failure catagory to my page. ask either Wally787 or XtremeTony~ Brent So these are the guys that run the site? CJDaUser 05:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) yes ~ Brent Do you think they allow members to create templates or not? CJDaUser 05:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) they do, but i think they must think that they will be usful. ~ Brent Are they ever active on here? It seems dead half the time. CJDaUser 06:09, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Tony isn't on as much, but wally is on like acouple times a day ~ Brent You should check out the RSW Universal Championship page now. :) CJDaUser 06:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) i did, thank you for making those pictures ~ Brent I dunno who you are, but... Best new user in a long time. Love the new categories and templates, keep up the good work! ~ Amez Thanks, just trying to make the community a better place for others to enjoy. CJDaUser 02:55, October 17, 2011 (UTC) be proud that burb is giving you this complement, it pretty good praze coming from her. glad i brought you here man, like burb said, good work ~ Brent I'm glad to be here myself. I stayed up all night working on this wiki, meaning I was on here 24/7. Thanks for all the praise, I will continue doing work on here. CJDaUser 03:07, October 17, 2011 (UTC) well you have made acouple mistakes with the stay like the godzilla thing, but you've only been here for like 2-3 days so mistake are forgivable. to think i just showed you my Caw wiki page and i got you here and you made good progress so far. as burb said you definally have to be best new user and contributer we have had in a long time, and keep it up. ~ Brent Well...That Godzilla article is sorta funny. But yeah, thanks for bringing me here. Earning badges is very addictive. CJDaUser 03:19, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm still trying to getting my head around as to why the Godzilla article is funny lol. But you seem ok I guess. :) --UT 03:28, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Think about it, he's suppose to be the size of a sky scrapper but in the wrestling, he some how becomes the size of a human. That's why it could be listed as funny. CJDaUser 03:36, October 17, 2011 (UTC) yes it is, but don't randomly edit pages that dont need editing, one guy came on here and radomly edited Vivianverse pages to spam points and that lead to him being banned because we cant remove points that someone earned, it kind of looks like your doing that now but i could be wrong. ~ Brent No, I'm fixing the poor grammar and adding better variations to the pages. Its not the act of earning my points, its the act of making it look like it wasn't written by a 10 year-old and giving the community a bad reputation. IWT was full of errors, while New-WWE was missing descriptions for the CPVs. I'm sorry it may seem like I'm doing this for points, but half the stuff on here is unorganized. I like the points, but its not for that reason. CJDaUser 09:15, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ok, im just making sure. ~ Brent Um there were no clear errors in the IWT pages, they were all correctly termed and from what i can see most of the edits were kinda unneccessary. You pretty much paraphrased what was already there. Not bad edits just no need to reword what is already clearly set out. Thanks and enjoy your time here. Walleh the Admins 11:50, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Some of the wording in the original were out of place, which bothered me on numerous occasions. Even though these edit weren't needed in your perspective, I felt that this could be more better said and understandable. Considered it a favor of some sort. CJDaUser 17:52, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Blazer's Halloween Havoc Event Hey. I just saw the event you're holding and i'd love it if i could have an MCW Wrestler represent at that event. If you give me the go ahead for that then we'll see which ones would fit in better to the event :D. - The Chibi Little Man Masterath 10:09 (Tea and Crumpets time) Of course MCW can be apart of the event! We can certainly work up a deal. You can also have more than one wrestler too. Just let me know who can be used and don't forget to spread the word! CJDaUser 09:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I dont want Brent to be involved because i dont want to be apart of nothing Non-Vivianverse. i will allow any of my RSW originals into the event, ill confirm it later. ~ Brent This is a free for all event, meaning anybody could join. All leagues from Vivianverse to Joke Promotion can even attend. I'm surprised you don't wamt him to be apart of the main event, which would have been Blazer and Brent V.S. Marcus Cor Von and Alberto Del Rio. But if there's and RSW stars that would be willing to be in the event, they can be entered into the Armageddon Hell In A Cell for the Havoc Underworld Championship. If won, you can use and defend the title on your show until next year's Halloween Havoc. Your star will also get the chance to win the accomplishment Xtreme Maverick Award in a 4-Man Extreme Rules Elimination Match for the year 2011. Although it cannot be defended, your star will be able to compete in the match again for the title of 2012. Just wanted to give you a heads up on the event. CJDaUser 23:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) i dont want to be appart of it because i dont have an intrest to be in it, sorry if that disapoints but i just dont find the need to be apart of it. ill let acouple of my RSW originals in, 1 for the hell in a cell, 1 of the Xtreme Mavrick and if you want, ill put a RSW hardcore title match be avalible for it, i can record the Hardcore title match to help allitle if wanted. ~ Brent Well since MCW really has only 1 outstanding feud at the moment. I might as well put that in. How does Ray Kilik VS D.D Davis sound? Also could i add in K8 for the Xtreme Maverick Award Elimination Match? - The Chibi Little Man Masterath 1:34 (Tea and Crumpets time) Yes, I"ll have this all added to the card right away. Thanks for allowing some talent for this big event. CJDaUser 01:13, October 24, 2011 (UTC) let us know if you want the hardcore title match for the event, ill record it today and send it to you over skype or something ~ Brent Record the match at the Hell In The Cell Arena, because that's what will be used for Halloween Havoc. Also, would you like to enter some superstars for a chance to win the Havoc Underworld Championship and Xtreme Maverick Award? There's still some slots left. `CJDaUser 01:13, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure, ill tell you who soon ~ Brent Alright, just let me know who can come and I"ll add it to the card. CJDaUser 01:51, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ill announce the participants later today ~ Brent No sweat man, take your time and choose wisely. New-WWEDaUser|CJDaUser]] 01:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I already made the participents for the RSW hardcore title match and ill record it when i get home, i decided to use Cade Ryans in the Xtreme Mavrick match and Shogun for the Havoc Underworld match. I'll upload Cade and Shogun to PSN soon so you can use them. ~ Brent. Okay, but before you do. Are you sure you don't want to be apart of the tag team match? Your free to attend and it's only one appearance. Plus, this could be a great time to return you just in time for Wrestlemania in New-WWE and advance your feud with Alberto Del Rio. Whatever the case, I guess it's really up to you. I just don't want to have a shitty excuse for main event, you know? I'm already having trouble trying to find a replacement. CJDaUser 02:35, October 24, 2011 (UTC) New-WWE doesn't do interpromotional events so id have to Represent IWT for the match, also meaning that my fued with Del Rio wouldn't be relivent. ~ Brent I always have a back up plan. We could always have a 1-on-1 match, or a team vs. team sort of match. RSW Against a league for bragging rights, I don't know. I need to do something if Danny Jackpot can't be the replacement for these ideas either. CJDaUser 03:24, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Danny wouldn't take part in this, he doesn't like many people using his CAW either, id be apart of the main event but id have to Rep IWT with Wally's permission. Excuse me, good sir, but I would like to enter KENTA into the Armageddeon Hell in a Cell Match thingy, and I would like a match for NESE to be The Colony vs Kings of Wrestling for the NESE Tag Team Championships. If that is possible Kingpatch 13:25, October 24, 2011 (UTC) It looks like your card is just about full. If you were needing another, I could put up The Dark Star vs. Hijo Del Reyes for the TCW* Intercontinental Championship. As far as the interbrand match, my pick would be B.B. Disco. -Afro just asking but if we remove the blank main event we could have both TCW* and NESE's matches. and move the Hell in the Cell to the main event. ~ Brent Actually, I've managed to make a few exceptions for this event. I'm making the limit to 15 matches. Hell, might even make an extra title or accomplishment. I got a good feeling about this event, its going to be very exciting for sure. CJDaUser 21:48, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ok, and just so you know, ill be doing all the editing for the RSW match, graphics and all. cause ill be uploading the Match to my Channel after the Event so my fans (all 0 of them) can see it.~ Brent Dude, people are going to watch that match. Halloween Havoc might be one of the biggest events here on this site. CJDaUser 22:14, October 24, 2011 (UTC) We'll see. are you recording and editing all the other matches? other then mine of course ~ Brent As we speak, I'm recoding up to 3-4 matches tonight. Editing will take place through out the week. CJDaUser 23:54, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok well i recorded the Entrances and the graphics for the match so far and i am using the show logo graphic, ill record the match and edit it later today. btw how did you make the graphic and how did you make it transparent? ~ Brent I used a program called Gimp, which is like photoshop but easier to use. I pretty much made it transparent by using the tool that can cut out the background and make it look sharp. CJDaUser 00:07, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ok just wondering, BTW im willing to make another RSW match if a free space is avalible just in case. ~ Brent That would be great if you could provide another match for the event. By the way, why do the RSW Hardcore Match have to be on your channel? I'm making the whole event into one video, since I can go over 15 minutes on youtube. My skype is PS3Gamer68. CJDaUser 01:58, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ill upload the matches i record to youtube AFTER the event is over, im only doing so because i want my subscribers to see some RSW action, so im killing two birds with one stone so to speak. you can commentate them and so on, but if you can send my matches back fully commentated it will make it better for me to upload a commentated version. ~ Brent I can commentate them as the character James Blazer. But in return, I only ask you to be apart of the event without representing a brand. Because I know guys like Wally won't respond fast enough and that Amy won't allow me to use New-WWE due to some bad blood. But I won't let this keep the main event spot on pause for excuses, so I'm taking all the inconvenience and skipping the needle in a hay stack phase just to slove the problem with no brand required on your part. As for the match, no worries. I"ll think of one when the time comes. Just provide me the video files and I"ll be happy to commentate for RSW. CJDaUser 02:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Sweet its a deal. if brands could help i could Rep RSW itself but yeah it might not be neccacery. ill record both RSW today when i get home from work and ill send them as soon as possible. you add me on skype because i wont be home in the next 3 hours, my user is Obviously Brent Harvanator ~ Brent Time zones suck, so I"ll get them in the morning. No problem, I"ll commentate them as soon as I can. CJDaUser 03:16, October 25, 2011 (UTC) is this going on YouTube? if so whats your channel name? Tysonbennett 06:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/user/Ahosier12Forever will be where the videos shall be posted. CJDaUser 21:05, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Bad blood? What? I'm not letting New-WWE participate simply because I just don't get involved in interpromotional shit unless it's within The Vivianverse. Nothing personal, I've just had some bad experiences with interpromotional events in the past, and I'm not willing to do another one unless it's with someone I know very well (Vivianverse) and if I have creative control. Neither of which are the case, so... ~ Amez I allow control to the respectful owners. If they want to have that certain guy win, I can make it happen like I did with another owner of NESE. I'm sorry that interpromtional events have made New-WWE turn upside down, but I might need a replacement because one promotion is closing. Even if it's not Vivianverse or whatever, it has freedom and your allowed to make any guy from your brand win. I'm not proposing a deal or anything, I'm just giving out some openings for other promotions and yours. CJDaUser 04:21, October 26, 2011 (UTC) For the event i see you still have an opening for the Xtreme Maverick Award match. If so can Tyson be in that match? or in the Havoc Underworld Championship Tysonbennett 08:01, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I can arrange that. CJDaUser 00:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Halloween Havoc Hey man! I saw you added in my fellow HWE member Lucky T to the ppv. I was wondering you had a spot for me, Big T, on the card. I could represent ether HWE, DKW, or my own leage LCW. Let me know! Your welcome to be apart of this big event, Let me figure out what you"ll represent and I"ll let you know. CJDaUser 01:31, October 25, 2011 (UTC) hey man do u mind if i be in your event too, my freinds Big T and Lucky T are in as well and if i can be i would be every thankful and if i could i would like to repersent my clan ctc and by the way my caw is T-Bone Let me find a way to fit your guy into a match and we can figure it out from there. CJDaUser 03:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) This might sound a bit egotistical, but I feel my match probably should go later on, since my show does have more subscribers and stuff than most of the shows here, and it does contain one of my main eventers (Chris Hero). Also, are you recording all the matches or just the two interpromotional ones? Because if you're recording all of them, I would need to tell you the winner and stuff. Kingpatch 16:11, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Everything plans to be recorded. None of the matches are rigged, meaning nothing is controlled nor planned to happen. It's going to be completely unpredictable and who ever wins...wins. I will try and get a promo up for the event soon. CJDaUser 21:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC) FYI, sent you a message about this over Youtube. Kingpatch 21:50, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Sent a message back. CJDaUser 21:57, October 25, 2011 (UTC) hey man thanks for includeing me in your ppv and if you want my heres my youtube http://www.youtube.com/Tbone2724 and will this be on ps3 or 360 cuz i have a ps3 and i was wondering how you would get the guys for ur ppv 01:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC)T-Bone I have a PS3 as well, my PSN is Ahosier12. CJDaUser 02:55, October 26, 2011 (UTC) send Saul Baul community creations -Bebo6112 I see you posted the results to the RSW matches .... yet i dont see the matches posted. what gives? ~ Brent Didn't you tell me the videos were going on your channel, if I recall? CJDaUser 17:15, November 1, 2011 (UTC) i told you to upload them and ill upload them atleast 24 hours after to inform My subscribers what happened. so i wanted you to upload them ~ Brent